


I'm Yours

by decaf_demon



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Campfires, Drunk Jeaha, F/M, Jeaha you fool, Truth or Dare, Yoon being insightful momfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decaf_demon/pseuds/decaf_demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeaha gets drunk and wants to play truth or dare. Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> So I posted this on my Tumblr (decaffinated-demon-butler) a while ago and it was kinda shitty so I decided to fix it up a bit and post it here. Hope you enjoy my written-at-three-in-the-morning drabble.  
> Additionally, I am pretty proud that I managed to make this exactly 999 words. (I honestly didn't notice until someone pointed it out tbh)

This was Jeaha’s Idea. No one really agreed with it, except for Zeno, who didn’t care about much in life but food. Kija in particular was not for this idea at all, but there they were, sitting around the fire finishing their dinners.

“Alrighty! Let’s start!” Said Jeaha, with a disturbingly malicious smile, calling everyone to the makeshift seats he had put up in a circle around the fire.  
  
“I don’t know about this…” Murmured Yoon, looking rather skeptical.

“Oh come on, it’ll be FUN!” Replied Jeaha, swaying a bit, then taking another sip of sake.  
Hak groaned. He did not feel like playing Truth or Dare at all, let alone with _these_ idiots.  
  
“Oh Yona, where are you? We’re about to start!” Jeaha drawled, half drunk. The way Jeaha called Yona’s name made Hak’s skin crawl. Jeaha awaited a reply. He did not get one.

“Are you scared?” He teased, smirking.

“N-no, of course not! I’m here aren’t I?” Said Yona as she walked over towards the dying fire and the four dragons.

“Okay then, Hak, Truth or Dare?” Said the green dragon, grinning a grin that Hak knew all too well as he plopped down onto his stump of a seat.

**_I’ll get you for this, you green lizard._ **

“Dare.” Hak stated firmly. He knew if he answered truth, Jeaha would never let it go.

“Kiss Yona”  
Of course he would pick this. The group stared in shock at Jeaha.

“What?” Asked Jeaha, trying his best to look innocent. Yoon grunted disapprovingly. The group of eyes flitted over to Hak, then to Yona, who had turned to color of her hair.

“I’ll pass” said Hak, trying to seem casual.

Yona said nothing.

“Yona, do I sense a hint of disappointment?” Jeaha teased, looking very pleased with himself.

“Wh-what, no… of course not…” Yona said. Jeaha did not look convinced.

“Hak is my body guard and friend, but nothing more.” Yona stuttered, trying to defend herself.

Hak felt like he’d been slapped. He didn’t know why he took such a major blow to his ego at such a simple statement, but then again, he couldn’t count how many times he’d have loved to kiss her, entwine his fingers through that soft, luscious, intoxicatingly red hair. To become drunk off of her sweet, flowery scent. To wrap his hands around that perfect waist, to— ** _no_** , he would not give in to desire, not now. Hak’s thoughts were interrupted by Jeaha.

“Ugh Hak, you’re SO BORING”  
“Sorry to disappoint you, droopy eyes” Hak said sarcastically.  
“Apology accepted” Jeaha replied, “Kija, go eat a bug”

“WHAT??!!?!”

***********

Yona could’nt stop thinking about what had happened earlier. What she had said about Hak, it was what she believed… wasn’t it?

“Yoon, where are Hak and the others?” Yona asked, looking at the glowing orange and crimson embers of the dying fire, and although she would’ve denied it, thinking about Hak.

“Well, Jeaha passed out, Zeno and Kija went to bed, Shin ah went for a walk, and Hak is by the cliff”

Yoon said, poking at the dirt with a stick.

“Thanks, Yoon” said Yona, turning away in the direction of the cliff, her hair catching the moonlight.

“No problem,”

“Oh and, hey Yona?” Yoon said, looking up from his stick.

“Yes?” she said, turning around.

“Hak cares about you, even though he won’t admit it, and I think you care about him too.” Yona’s heart skipped a beat.

“How did you know that’s what was bothering me?”

“Lucky guess?”

Yona sighed.“Thanks Yoon… For everything” She said, turning away.

“Anytime” Yoon muttered, mostly to himself.

**********

Yona saw him. His figure, outlined by moonlight. She could see the sharp, defined shape of his jaw, and the wisps that were his messy bangs, casting a dark shadow over his eyes. And in the salty sea breeze, she suddenly realized how handsome he was... no, is, and has always been. She realized how well she knew his figure, and yet still wanted to know it even more.

“Hak?” She said, stepping closer so that she could see his clear, blue eyes.

“What is it, Princess?” He said, “Is something wrong?”

“No.”

“Then why are you here? Why did you come see me?” He demanded. Something was off in his voice, he sounded… almost…broken, and it bothered her.

“I-I need to ask you something, Hak” She said, walking even closer, so he was at arm’s length from her. “Ask away princess” He said, still not meeting her gaze.

“How—“ she inhaled deeply “How do you feel about me Hak? I mean, that is, would you…”

“Stop, you don’t need to—“He tried to cut her off.

“Would you have accepted that dare? I mean, if the others weren’t there” she said, stepping closer and looking up into those eyes of broken glass. “Princess, you know I would never—“

“Stop lying to me,  **Hak**!” she almost yelled, piercing the night, previously silent except the gentle lapping of the waves against the cliffs.

“I’m not lying” He said, not even convincing himself.

“Prove it.” He tried, and failed.

 “As you command, Princess.”

Their lips met. And it was like nothing either of them had ever experienced before, a fire was kindling between them, a fire that drew her in, with a burning sense of needing, a longing, longing for his skin, his breath, his scent. She wanted to engrave his taste in her memory, forever, and she never wanted to let go. Unfortunately, they had to breathe. Yona reluctantly pulled away, panting.

“That was… great, princess”

“Call me Yona” she said “just for tonight” And before he could process her words, she came at him again, kissing, with a hunger that she had never felt before. Hak put his hands around her waist and pulled her closer, needing her as much as she needed him. Hak pulled them apart so their forheads were pressing together.

“I’ve always wanted this. Wanted you” Hak wispered.

 

“And now, I’m yours”


End file.
